Hell's Fire
by PassionateWriter85
Summary: Dean's year is up and Lilith has come to drag him to hell!In hell he is tortured daily, but he never breaks!Maybe cause he doesn't want to disappoint his father or maybe it's that sweet beautiful demon girl that brings him food?


_**{Intro}**_

**I'm nothing like the stereotype they have for demons, because I think human souls are the most beautiful thing I've seen in Hell. Anyways I wasn't allowed near them until after they were done being tortured. Because my job was to clean them up as well as bringing them food, but the new soul we got had sparked my interest as well as my curiosity. The soul was Dean Winchester the hunter that every demon and monster hated, well except me but my sisters Lilith, Meg and Ruby did. Lilith was the reason that Dean Winchester was here…Well that and also he's year was up. I could hear his screams of pain agony from being tortured by our father Allsair. I knew I'd be summoned to heal and feed him soon. And I was summoned after the screaming stopped so I grabbed the stuff I was going to need, which was mainly food since I use my secret power that no one knows about…Well technically the souls knew but they would never out me to anyone though. Anyways I walked the long pathway to the cave that father was keeping Dean, then I walked inside the cave where I was greeted by gruff whisper that said. **_"I haven't changed my mind. My answer is still no, you son of a bitch!" _**This stopped me in my tracks for a minute, I mean this was the first time that a soul ever cussed me out . Because normally I get a lot of crying as well as some begging, and that just breaks my heart. Yes demons have hearts or maybe just I do. The thing is I don't really like being what I am, and I don't approve of what goes on here either. I was different from my father and sisters. And I was so thankful for that really thankful. Dean glared at me as I sat the food down next to him, then I moved closer to him to release him for the meat hooks. So I heal him as well as clean him up, then he can eat and maybe talk to me a little. Anyways I released Dean from the meat hooks and him being so weak, he fell to his knees and didn't make a move to get up so I moved to where he was. And I was about to touch him when he said. **_"Don't you fucking touch me, you demon bitch!" _**Okay I know he don't like demons, but I'm not like the rest of them! I mean come on does he know a demon who can heal someone with one touch? Probably not! Well I ignored him and touched him. I could tell he was not happy about me helping him or maybe he was not happy about how I make him feel, which had me feeling things like desire and very aroused. Then I heard him say in angry husky voice. **_"I said DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DEMON BITCH!" _**You know if I didn't like humans so much I'd kill him, and I'm not joking! I mean I've done nothing but help him, but is he grateful? No! Does he say thank you? No! Anyways I went back to the basket of food, then picked it up and threw it at him as well as said. **_"You stubborn pigheaded human! You have two choices eat or starve cause I couldn't give two shits, Dean!" _**After saying those words I regretted them because I did care, damnit! Well Dean made no move towards the food, but I heard him chuckle though. Then he took me by surprise when he asked. **_"So do you have a name?" _**I didn't answer him right away, then I said breathlessly. **_"Lexie, I'm Lexie." _**He gave a smart ass grin, then he laughed darkly as he said. **_"Nice name…Wanna fuck, demon bitch?" _**He was joking, right? Cause I know damn well that Dean would never fuck a demon…I mean kill, yes but fuck that was a big hell no in his book. Well I stayed too long here which not please father, but when it comes to me I never can please him. So I've stopped trying in some ways. Anyways I looked back at Dean with sadness in my eyes, because I wish he didn't hate me for what I was. I saw something change in him again. Because he start to reach out to me, and I found myself reaching out for him. Then our bodies met as he took me into his arms. I buried my face into his neck to breathe in his scent, which was gunpowder, salt and beer mix with some cherry pie. I'm starting to love this scent as I breathe it in a little more. Then I heard him say in a harsh whisper. **_"Son of a bitch!" _**Then his mouth crashed over mine for passionate but hard kiss. Dean then ended the kiss way too quickly in my opinion as well as whispered again. "**_Son of a bitch."_


End file.
